The Eiffel Tower At Night
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Just a little bit of one idea of what might happen between Jane and Maura when they are in Paris.


**Discliamer: I do not own anything Rizzles related and I don't profit from this. So, please don't sue me. I just like to have a little bit of fun with Maura and Jane from time to time.**

 **AN: Hey y'all! So it's been quite awhile since I've posted anything. I've kind of lost my muse, plus I've been working a lot. Anyway, I was listening to Die a Happy Man by Thomas Rhett and it kind of made me think about what might happen between Jane and Maura in Paris. Even for a one shot from me it's rather short, but it's something. Enjoy!**

* * *

She reentered the living room of their hotel suite and found it to be empty. The slight sway of the curtains told her that her love was out on the balcony. Jane looked over at the abandoned wine glasses and knew that her girlfriend must be out on the balcony looking out at the city of lights.

Jane made her way out onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind. Maura was still in her black dress that she had worn to dinner that evening. "You know that black dress makes it hard to breathe," Jane commented just before placing a soft kiss on Maura's neck.

"I do know," was the sultry reply she received from the blonde. Jane smiled against her neck. "I believe that you said my red dress from last night brought you to your knees, but the black dress made it hard to breathe. So, I thought for our last night in Paris I would wear this one."

"Well the red dress did bring me to my knees. If you recall," Jane replied smirking. "And the black dress was the perfect choice for tonight."

Maura turned in her arms and looked up at her. "The past few weeks have been amazing, but this is our last night here. I think there are a few things that we are going to have to talk about."

Jane looked down into the hazel eyes that she loved so much and sighed. She knew that Maura was right. So far they'd had a whirlwind romance that seemed to come only out of fairytales; except that fairytales had a prince and a princess rather than two princesses.

She wrapped her arms around Maura and slowly started to sway back and forth. "What do you want to happen from here?"

"I want up to be together," Maura admitted as her arms came up to wrap around Jane's neck. "But we are almost in two different places and on the verge of a long distance relationship."

"And you don't want a long distance relationship?"

Maura's head slowly shook side to side. Her eyes were glimmering with tears that Jane could tell she was trying to keep inside.

Jane stopped her movement at that moment. "Well it's settled then," she stated as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. "It'll take me a couple of weeks, but then I'll be home."

Maura pulled away from Jane slightly. Her eyebrows were crinkled and she had the most adorable look of confusion on her face that Jane thought she'd ever seen. "What do you mean?"

Jane couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips at Maura's confusion. "Did you think I'd just say that it was over and take off for D.C.?"

"No, but I figured that I'd resign my post and move to D.C. with you," Maura stated flatly. "I could find a job there just as easily I'm sure. Or even just do some work for the Isles Foundation for a while."

Jane shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head a bit. "Is that what you really want?" she questioned.

She'd known Maura long enough now that she could tell what she already wanted to say to that. She knew that Maura wanted to say no. Right now she was remaining silent; possibly to avoid lying. "You don't want that do you?"

This time she received the answer she was looking for, though it was only a nod of the blonde's head. "Like I said; it's settled. I'll have to go to D.C. to give them my two weeks notice, but then I'll come back to Boston."

"I thought that you said you really needed a change in your life."

"Well I did," Jane admitted. "Or at least something inside of me thought that the whole moving change would be what I needed." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I didn't think that we'd ever admit that we had feelings for each other, let alone possibly act on it. So, somewhere along the way I got lost as to what was really important to me."

"Look," Jane said pointing at the Eiffel Tower that was shimmering in the distance telling them that the top of the hour had just passed. "I don't need a change of where a live or to see the Eiffel Tower at night. Being here I've realized that there's one thing that really makes me happy. And she's standing right here next to me. As long as I've got you beside me then I'll die a happy woman."

Maura leaned in and captured Jane's lips with her own. "You are more of a romantic that you like to let on Jane," she said once they decided to come up for air.

"Only for you," Jane replied as a her famous Rizzoli smirk lit up her face. "Now back to that dress…"

"Ah," Maura cut her off before she could say anymore. "Well I think I have the cure for you not being able to breathe." With that she turned on her heel and headed back for the hotel suite.

Jane took one last look at the Eiffel Tower lit up. It was one of the most amazing sights that she'd ever seen. However, there was only one that could rank at the top of the list and she would get to see that sight every day, hopefully for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, it might inspire my muse!**


End file.
